Untitled can you help
by Trinity Tomoe
Summary: Surprises around every corner becareful who you trust. Read to find out
1. Prologue

Untitled Yu-Gi-Oh Fic By Trinity Tomoe  
  
Warnings: A.U., OOC, [mind speech], sennen speech, ( ) listed at the bottom.  
  
Rating: will be pg-13 because of language and ennuendos rating may change.  
  
Yami: why are we here again  
  
Yugi: simple she's writing about us and wants our input Ryou: I like the way she wrote Bakura at least I won't be beaten as much Bakura: there's always tonight aibou Ryou: *blush* Y&Y: I Don't Want To Know!!!!!  
  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristan: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the others not belonging to their original owners.  
  
Prologue  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Seto Kaiba, having finally settled their differences, were seated around the game shop enjoying their lunch break. Suddenly the door to the shop flew open and a black and white blur dashed inside closing the door behind it.  
  
Seto and Yugi blinked in confusion. Who was this person and why were they hiding in the shop. Yami looked back at the others then shrugged and cleared his throat. "Excuse me but we're closed though you're welcome to comeback in thirty minutes."  
  
Having not seen the people in the shop, the mysterious figure jumped and spun around, clutching an item close to their chest. "Please, help me.," whispered the intruder as their eyes rolled back and they collapsed from shock and apparent exaustion.  
  
Being the closest, Seto jumped up from his seat and caught the falling being. Yugi, having finally snapped out of his shock, stood up and began issuing orders. "Yami, go straighten up the bed. Seto carry her up there and lay her down. I'll get a washcloth and a bowel.," he said as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
Seto looked at where Yugi once stood then shrugged and stood with his cargo and followed the game pharoah to the bedroom. "Yami, how does Yugi know this person is female?," he asked as he entered the bedroom.  
  
Yami looked at Seto as he cleaned off the bed and shrugged then helped his ex-rival lay his cargo down, "I hadn't noticed he'd said it but we'll ask when he gets back."  
  
As soon as the guest was placed on the bed, Yugi walked in with a small snack tray. Setting it on the table, Yugi wet the washcloth and laid it under the persons cloak.  
  
"Yugi, how do you know it's a female?" Yami asked as he and Seto sat down on the floor.  
  
"I don't really know guys. Though could you call the others adn get Mokuba as well. I have a feeling this will require all of us." Yugi said and laid a calming hand on the tossing figure.  
  
Both Yami and Seto picked up phones and began calling the others, wondering what worried the young Light so much to involve calling the others. "We'll wait for you downstairs, okay Yugi." Seto said as he finished talking to Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba. "Thank you both." Yugi replied, not taking his eyes off of the prone figure on his bed. "No problem, Aibou." Yami said as he finished his three-way phone conversation with Mai and Tristan, who volunteered to pick up Ryou, Bakura, and Tea. As Seto and Yami closed the door behind them, Yugi set about changing the unconscious beings clothes. " 'Tiana what have you gotten us into." Feeling bad about lying to his friends Yugi went downstairs to wait for the others.  
  
AN: Sooooooo what do you think. I know I know total OOC but its my first with these characters. Let em know if I should continue it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Untitled Yu-Gi-Oh Fic By Trinity Tomoe  
  
Warnings: A.U., OOC, [mind speech], sennen speech, ( ) listed at the bottom.  
  
Rating: will be pg-13 because of language and ennuendos rating may change.  
  
Yugi: Well this is interesting. Yami: What is aibou? Yugi: I was reading what was gonna happen in this chapter and I'm pretty sure this author is crazy. Trinity: Thanks alot Yugi. I take that as a compliment. *grins like Bakura* Ryou: Oh great another one do you plan to torture me too Bakura: Not today Trinity: Not this chapter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Yugi stepped off of the stairs, he noticed Ryou and Mokuba sitting on the couch, Tea and Mai in the kitchen, and Tristan glaring at the tombraider, who was playing with a knife. Looking at the door he nodded to Joey and Serenity then waited for the others to be seated.  
  
Clearing his throat, Yugi looked around the room. "Guys we have a serious problem."  
  
"Whats the matter Yug'? Why'd you call us all here?" Joey asked as he pulled a couple of cards out of his pocket.  
  
Before Yugi could warn him not to put them down, a bright flash of light stopped him.  
  
Everyone stared at the newest entity in the room. There, in all its petite glory, was a Baby Dragon(1) sitting on the table. Growling softly, the creature flapped its wings and took off upstairs.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Bakura and Yugi, who had taken off after B.D., sat in stunned silence. As Bakura and Yugi stepped into the bedroom upstairs, they saw the newly arrived dragon sitting on the bed, watching sadly over the prone figure laying there.  
  
Looking to the people in the doorway, B.D. let out a keening whine that almost sounded like a plea for help. The others downstairs jumped at the sound, startled from their shocked state, and quickly headed upstairs.  
  
As the others entered the bedroom, they were met with a suprising sight. The Baby Dragon.....was crying... and nuzzling the comatose being on the bed. Bakura stepped forward startling everyone. "Yugi is........please tell me.........it can't be..........can it?"  
  
Everyone looked to Bakura as Yugi nodded to the half voiced question. The former tomb-raider walked over and sat down on the floor next to the bed laying his head on the persons hand.  
  
Tired of being left out, Yami, Tristan, Ryou, and Seto shouted, "What's going on here?!" Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, and Mai all smacked the closet shouter to them, which almost caused a fight since Joey hit Seto. Only Yami and Ryou saw the blush on Yugi......and Bakura's face.  
  
A.N. Well what do you think? I know my cliff hangers suck but hey what can I say. In the next chapter you'll find out MY version of the past.  
  
(1) What, I like the idea of cards coming to life. Baby Dragon is one of my faves and I didn't think the Game Shop could handle a flaming sword, do you. 


	3. Chapter 2

Untitled Yu-Gi-Oh Fic  
By Trinity Tomoe  
  
Warnings: A.U., OOC, [mind speech], , ( ) listed at the bottom.  
  
Rating: will be pg-13 because of language and ennuendos rating may change.  
  
Bakura: You made me blush? Trinity: Yeah so what? Bakura: I don't blush.  
  
Ryou: Yes you do. Last night for (muffled speech)  
  
Bakura: Okay Okay don't rub it in.  
  
Yugi: *smiles* Oh you mean that ne Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
Yami: I don't wanna know  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Guys, I would like to introduce you to.....", Yugi began but was cut off by Bakura.  
  
"Katarina Tatiana Shiro, my daughter. Though soon she will be Katarina Tatiana Motou." Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
Mokuba, Joey, and Serenity, smiled as a loud collective 'what' sounded from the others.  
  
Blushing furiously, Yugi nodded. "She's eighteen and was allowed to come back with us from ancient Egypt. She's been staying with Joey and Serenity. Mokuba would help pass the time and teach her about how things are now. What I wanna know is why she was running." Yugi sighed as he brushed the hood back from her face.  
  
Yami gasped. "It can't be. How is she your child, Bakura? She was introduced to me as a princess from a neighboring country that had been taken over."  
  
Bakura looked up angrily then shook his head. "That's why I became a tomb raider because an army attacked my palace. Had I not sent her to Egypt she would have died in the raid. I knew you would take care of her. So once i learned of the plot I sent her away on a diplomatic journey to unite our kingdoms. I thought I would have more time, but I only had enough to get my people to safety."  
  
A soft moan from the bed stopped any further conversation. Baby Dragon crowed cappily and nuzzled the girl as she sat up muttering Egyptian curses. Looking around the room, her eyes settled on Yugi.  
  
[Who are all of these people? I know Serenity, Yami, Mokuba, Joey, you and dad but the rest are unfamiliar.] Katarina said as she looked around the room.  
  
"Tiana please speak aloud. Not everyone has the ability to mind speak." Bakura said as he moved and sat down on the bed.  
  
Clearing her throat, Tiana blushed softly. "Sorry father its a reflex. I have been teaching Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba."  
  
"So thats where you've been going everyday." Seto said as he looked between his brother and the young woman on the bed.  
  
"To answer your question, the one who looks like your father is Ryou, holder of the Millenium Ring. Then there's Tristan, Tea, Mai and Seto, who is Mokuba's older brother." Yugi said as he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tiana said softly nodding to each one in turn. " One question though, why is Baby Dragon out of the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Tea shrugged. "We're not sure. Joey pulled the card out of his pocket, then he came out growled and came up here only to be found crying over you.  
  
Mai nodded and handed her Joey's blank B.D. card. "Can you tell us why?"  
  
Taking the card from Mai, Tiana closed her eyes. "Would someone please answer the door? All will be explained as soon as everyone arrives."  
  
Knowing better than to question her on matters like these, Bakura got off the bed and went downstairs.  
  
B.D. crowed softly and nodded then nuzzled Tiana before walking over to Joey. Nodding slightly, B.D. wrapped its wings around Joey's legs then vanished reappearing inside its card.  
  
As soon as B.D. disappeared, Bakura returned with three people. Not opening her eyes, Tiana smiled. "Welcome Uncle Marik, Ishtar-kun, Isis- chan, Shadi-sama, thank you for coming on such short notice."  
  
"No problem, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Isis said as Yami Malik, Uncle Marik, appeared out of the Millenium Rod.  
  
A.N. Please review. I'm hoping to have more time to update now that my muse has returned. 


End file.
